Tears of Isha
The Tears of Isha are a number of powerful jewels said to allow communion with the goddess. It is said, in one of the oldest legends of the Elven Kingdoms, at the beginning of time, when the first of the Elves were born to Isha, the Earth Mother, and Kurnous, the Lord of Beasts, that Asuryan, the Lord of the Elven Gods passed judgement upon their children. He decreed that the Elves were to have prodigiously long lives, but in the end would grow weary of the world and die. "Otherwise", said Asuryan wisely "they might begin to covet the thrones of the gods themselves." But the goddess Isha who loved her children above all others wept great tears of sorrow for their fate. Vaul the Maker, the Elven God of smiths, felt pity for Isha and her children and took her gleaming tears to his forge where he fashioned them into shining gems. Then with the blessing of Lileath, the Mistress of Magic, he changed them so that Isha could watch and communicate with her children when they gazed upon the gems. The power of the goddess Isha is reflected in the Tears. Some of them can be used to heal whilst others may be used to cast powerful enchantments that grant their bearers great wisdom and knowledge. Elven legends say that there were twelve of these jewels called Quyl-Isha, or the Tears of Isha, though some say there were only seven. Others say that their number is two score. One of the Tears is rumored to be guarded by the Swordmasters in the Tower of Hoeth. There, the High Loremaster is said to use it for communicating with the goddess. One is thought to be hidden in the Gaen Vale, watched over by the oracles of the Everqueen. The Wood Elves of Loren are said to keep another of the Tears hidden inside the Oak of Ages, and two of the jewels are held by House Coraith, embedded in the twin runeswords made by Vaul. Other Tears of Isha have peaceful and protective powers, but these two were marked with the runes of dominion. Whoever held both of them could command loyalty from all around them. These blades were used in the forgotten wars when the very gods fought against each other. These warriors fought alongside the gods and performed great deeds with the help of the Tears of Isha. The swords used in the Campaign to return the Shadowlands to the High Elves were made for two Elven warriors who were the champions of Isha in ancient times. The two elves were named Asurcain and Caradan in Elven fables and the lords of House Coraith are descendants of these mighty heroes. Their heirs have always carried the blades decorated with the Tears of Isha as a symbol of their ancestry and heritage. It is said that the blades will burn the hand of any who touch them unless they are descendants of Asurcain and Caradan, and that in the hands of the true heir of House Coraith the blades are the deadliest of all weapons save for the blade of Kaela Mensha Khaine. The Tears of Isha have tremendous spiritual importance to all Elves, including the dark kin of Naggaroth. For the Dark Elves seek ways to commune with Khaine, the Bloody Handed god, and they are jealous of the High Elves because they themselves possess none of the gems. Time and again the followers of the Witch King have tried to capture them, but each time the High Elves have managed to save their treasures. To this day the legions of the Witch King are ever vigilant, just waiting for an opportunity to capture any of the Tears of Isha and carry them back to their master, Malekith. It is said that if the Witch King gains possession of all the Tears, he will finally be strong enough to become master of all the world. It is because of this the Tears are kept in secret places, safe from the black talons of the Witch King. Of all these sacred stones, only the two owned by House Coraith are not kept hidden. These swords, named Elthraician or Doomsinger, and Cynatcian or Deathsinger, both carry one of the Tears of Isha. For no matter how many the Dark Elves covet them, they can never lay a hand on them. Only a true heir to House Coraith may carry them. Source * : Tears of Isha (supplement) ** : pg. 4 Category:Avelorn Category:Cult of Isha Category:Enchanted Items Category:High Elf Armoury Category:Oak of Ages Category:White Tower of Hoeth Category:Wood Elf Armoury Category:I Category:T